Murder in Small Town X: Colorado (Season 1)
Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Episode Summaries Episode 1: Small Sacrifices *'Lifeguard': Libby *'Suspect Cleared': Carter Roy *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Ian (5-3-1) - the Timber Yard **'Lifeguard's Pick': Paloma - the Coal Miner's Museum *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': Robert Davids, his cousin Gina Parson, his mother Jennifer Davids, and his wife Tina Davids are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Scott Witter discovers the bodies of Robert, Gina, and Jennifer. Belinda Mitchell tells the investigators that Jeff Cutter had proposed to Gina, but she turned him down. Alexis Porter informs them about the LeRoy fortune; on the 35th anniversary of Walter LeRoy's death, his fortune is to be split up among his remaining ancestors. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 15 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Paloma found an old family portrait of the Witter family at the Coal Miner's Museum. Episode 2: Bitter Blood *'Lifeguard': Troy *'Suspect Cleared': Vaughn Mitchell *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Daisy (5-1-1-1) - the Pet Cemetery **'Lifeguard's Pick': Mark - the Opal Creek Church *'Investigator Murdered': Mark *'Notes': The investigators discover the Whitters have another daughter, Joan Warbucks. The Whitter family portrait found was taken before Joan was born and before Ed went on a mysterious trip. The Whitters apparently did not approve of when Joan married someone "below her," ski instructor Daniel Warbucks. Jeff Cutler reveals that, when he proposed to Gina, she had been chasing after another man. The LeRoy fortune of about 5 million dollars is to be split up in three weeks. Wanda Warner helps the investigators look up LeRoy relatives, which include the Whitters, Belinda Mitchell, and Barry Parson. *'Killer Clues': **Daisy found a newspaper clipping at the pet cemetery. It's dated June 24th, 1969 and is an obituary for Jeremy Witter, but this information is not revealed until the next episode. Episode 3: The Plot Thickens *'Lifeguard': Daisy *'Suspect Cleared': Tess Barry *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Paloma (4-2-1) - the train station **'Lifeguard's Pick': Sandy - the Opal Creek Cineplex *'Investigator Murdered': Sandy *'Notes': Barry Parson and his wife Eve are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Jeremy Witter lived in Miami, and died in a bar fight 35 years ago. Tawyna McNeal reveals that she was once best friends with Joan Witter, but she stole her fiancé, Daniel Warbucks. Medical reports reveal Jennifer had recently been diagnosed with breast cancer, and Gina was pregnant. *'Killer Clues': **Paloma found a diamond ring with the inscription "G.P." at the train station. Episode 4: Heart Full of Lies *'Lifeguard': Veronica *'Suspect Cleared': Joan Warbucks *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Daisy (4-2) - meat packing plant **'Lifeguard's Pick': Brad - Opal Creek High School *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': Anna and Rhita Witter are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators find Anna Witter's diary, which says that her father Walter and her son Jeremy died within days of each other. The ring left as the previous killer clue was bought by Jeff Cutter a few weeks ago. Jeff admits that him and Gina did actually elope because of Gina's pregnancy, which was why he bought the ring. Medical records show that it is impossible for Joan Warbucks to be Ed Witter's daughter, and the killer's question reveals Carter Roy was her actual father. *'Killer Clues': **Daisy found a cooler in the freezer at the meat packing plant. The cooler was filled with dry ice and contained a glass plate, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 5 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 6 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': ** Finale Episode 7 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': **